Forever Untitled
by SeriouslyTaken
Summary: Just another day in the life of Sakura Haruno. SakuMulti


Forever Untitled

Main pairing: SakuMutli

Author: SeriouslyTaken

Authors notes:

**Bold –Inner Sakura**

_*flashbacks*_

_**Chapter 1: The old and the New.**_

Sakura slowly awoke to the sound of someone yelling. She sat up groggily on her bed letting her long pink hair cascade around her. There was banging on the door before Sakura realized what the yelling was all about. She looked over at her alarm which read 5 past 10. "FUCK I OVER SLEPT!" Sakura screamed.

Outside her small apartment Naruto banged on her door "Sakura-Chan open up!" Screamed the loud mouth. Sasuke walked slowly up behind him and jumped to the tree that the branches ran right beside Sakura's balcony apartment. He jumped onto the balcony and quietly opened the glass sliding door.

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and scanned the apartment for her chakra. He saw her signature in her walk-in closet and started to walk towards it. As the entrance to the closet slowly came into view he could hear a song (Nympho –Borgore) Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that he saw. Sakura's backside was revealed to him as she was looking for something to wear. She had Chinese lettering all over her back. He wasn't close enough to read it but he could tell they weren't any ordinary tattoos. Ever since he's came back the village he had set his eyes on her. She had gotten very strong and beautiful since they had last encountered each other two years back. He could clearly hear Sakura sing part of the song "I want to fuck you hard I want to feel deep I want your rock body "And Sasuke started to casually blush thinking if Sakura and him were having sex and if she was on top of him.

Sasuke then slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her. Surprised, Sakura took a fighting stance towards him. Smirking Sasuke just looked at her up and down "you should put a shirt on if you you're going to stand like that."

Sakura just turned around and continued to find a shirt. "I overslept." Sakura spat. Coming back near Sakura, Sasuke started to lick and kiss the back of her neck. "Sasuke. What the fuck is your problem?" Sakura said while looking at him with pure hatred.** 'Yeah! That's my job!'** Ignoring her Inner, Sakura smirked and said "what can't I enjoy a beautiful women?"

As if on cue Naruto busted through the door. "SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Blushing madly at the half naked Sakura and from hearing the song change to an increasing "lovely" song (Sexting-BOTDF) Naruto just turned around and shouted "SASUKE-TEME! LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN ALONE!" Sasuke just used his famous line ''Hn." and began to walk away.

Sighing Sakura just put on her regular Jounin outfit and went downstairs to greet the rest of the boys. As she approached Sai was coming up. Sakura and Sai have been dating for about 5 months now and Sakura still wasn't used to it. He had just learned how to feel compassion and show it when he asked her out.

"There you are beautiful." Sai said smiling one of his OnlyForSakura smiles.

"Hey Love. Need something?" Sakura replied while giving him a hug,

"I believe your presence is requested to make breakfast." Sai said and kissed Sakura Softly on the lips.

Sakura smiled again and headed to the kitchen.

"I SAW SASUKE-TEME GETTING ALL TOUCHY FEELY WITH SAKU-CHAN!" Shouted Naruto.

"Now Naruto I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding and would you please lower your voice you might make her angry and I know you don't want that." Sighed Kakashi.

"Make who angry?" Sakura stated while walking in putting her hair in a messy bun so she can cook.

"Aahh. Well you see... WELL you sure did oversleep didn't you haha..." Kakashi nervously said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Smooth kaka-sensei. And yeah the mission took longer than usual." Sakura said with a smile.

She went to reach for the plates to set the table but before she could Yamato swooped in and got them for her. "Thanks Yama-Sensei "Sakura said with a slight blush beginning on her cheeks.

"Yamato is just fine and you're welcome Sakura-san." Yamato said while going into the dining room to set the table.

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

After serving the boys breakfast like she does on every Saturday morning Sakura had to get some much needed rest.

"Alright boys you know I hate to push you out but I have to report to the Hokage about lasts night mission."

"Awhhhhhhh BUT Sakura-Chan" Sighed the upset Naruto crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"I know Naruto but lasts nights mission didn't go as planned." Sakura said while going up to Naruto and standing up on her tippy toes to kiss his forehead. "Alright Sakura-Chan but you have to go out with me for ramen at lunchtime!" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Ah. Now get out." Sakura said with a smile on her face. All the boys except Sai left one by one out of her apartment waving goodbye with a smile on their face, even Sasuke had a smile when he left.

"So can I have you all to myself now beautiful?'' Sai whispered in Sakuras ear.

Giggling Sakura said "Not today I need some sleep." Nodding Sai kissed her on the forehead and wished her to sleep well.

Sakura slowly made her way up to her bed. It was Almost noon but she was still tired.

'**Why not have Sai-Kun Stay and cuddle?'**

'Inner... '

'**He's not what you thought he'd be is he…?'**

'Yeah… He's really sweet and he tries but I feel like … I feel like I need more...'

'**He he… were talking sex aren't we'**

Ignoring her inner she shut her out and got into her king sized bed.

**what do you think guys? :D i thinking of doing a main paring but who should i do?**


End file.
